Don't Wake me Up
by HouseofNightUniverse
Summary: Elena and Damon are best friends and Elena is hopelessly in love with her best friend. What happens when they get stranded in an island? Are they able to confess their real feelings for each other or do they remain unanswered? AU. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

As much as Elena Gilbert wanted to say no to her best friend Damon Salvator, she couldn't bring herself to say the words as he looked at her eagerly, waiting for her answer. She knew he was not going to take a no for an answer.

She could only focus on his dreamy crystal blue eyes which pierced her heart every time she looked at him. Right now they both were in Elena's house sipping hot coffee from the coffee mugs. He had asked her to be his date for the Masquerade ball which was going to be held tomorrow evening. He had got the tickets somehow and now he wanted her to go with him. Well it was not exactly a date, he wanted her to accompany him to make Katherine jealous.

"Ok, I'll go with you."

She sighed as she could only mummer back, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes..yes! Thank you Elena, you are the best friend ever."

Elena could only smile back as her heart sank, she was hopelessly in love with her best friend. She sat down on the couch as she watched the magical smile that played upon his lips. She could tell he was exited about going to the Masquerade ball which was actually going to be held in a cruise ship.

The only reason Damon was interested in going to the party was because Katherine was going to be there. She was his ex girlfriend, he had said to her that he wanted to win her back. Every time he brought up Katherine's name she felt like as if she has been punched right into her heart causing it to break into thousands of pieces. Little did she know that Damon only wanted to take his revenge for dumping him. He only wanted to toy with her feelings, make her fall in love with him and the break her heart just like she did with him.

When he had told her about winning Katherine back, she couldn't believe that he was still in love with her, the most important thing was that everybody knew that Katherine loved playing with fire, she would make someone fall in love with her in a couple of seconds with her charm and when she got bored with them, she threw away the old ones and looked for a new target.

She wanted to put some common sense into him but he wouldn't listen about this. His mind was made up and once he decided to do something, he doesn't let it hang by, rather every time he completes it successfully. He could be quite stubborn sometimes. Elena felt a mixture of emotions whenever she saw them when they were still together, but more than this feeling of hurt, anger,and maybe even jealousy, she wanted to save him from that bitch.

"Are you even listening Elena!" Damon stood up with a questioning glance in his eyes.

"Umm...yeah I am, continue."

"So, be ready, I'll pick you up on Wednesday morning at six and thanks again Elena. I think I'll head home now, I have some work to complete. "

He gave her a quick hug, then he walked away closing the door behind him. Her doe brown eyes never left the sight of the door as her mind drifted back to the time they had first met.

It was the first day in college, she was never late in anything but she had overslept on one of the most important day, she had hurriedly ran through the corridor to her classroom. And then and there she had collided with Damon, later she had learned that a year senior to her. Later that day she had collided with him for a second time, and this time they had both broke into laughter. After a few days it had became a normal routine for them to stumble upon each other every now and then.

One day, while she was heading towards the gym, and out of nowhere Damon came running towards her direction, probably he didn't notice her as she could understand that he was probably late for his class. But before she could finish thinking they collided with other as they fell on the floor.

"And we collide again!" Damon smirked as he spoke out.

"I'm Damon Salvator... by the way."

He held out his hands as they both steadied themselves, removing the dust from their dresses.

"I'm Elena...Elena Gilbert."

Elena didn't look at him as she shook his hands. Her eyes were wet. She couldn't manage to look up. But the tears eventually trickled down his cheeks.

"Hey... what happened, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean this."

His voice was full of concern but right now, she didn't want to answer anybody's question because she knew if she shared the sad news with someone, she wouldn't be able to control her tears anymore.

"I'm...I'm okay. I gotta go now. "

She hurriedly walked away from him, outside the college, wiping her tears as Damon watched her go. She felt broken. Her parents had died a few years ago in a car accident and the only person left close to her was her aunt, Jenna. But nobody could alternate the event that has happened. It felt like only yesterday when they were laughing, giggling, sharing everything with each other.

After her mother, Jenna was the only person who took her in, she had acquired a special place in her heart. But unfortunately, she had met the same fate as Elena's parents. And now, she had nobody...she felt like as if she was cursed, every person she loved seemed to go far away always leaving her alone. She was sick and tired of loosing people.

The park in which she was sitting was pretty much empty. She sat down on a bench as she inhaled slowly and deeply trying to calm down herself. Within a couple of minutes she felt someone sitting beside her. It was Damon.

"Hey.. c'mon tell me what happened. I promise I won't tell anyone."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he nodded indicating her to continue. After that Elena poured her heart out to him. At that moment she didn't know why she was telling him all these, but she felt she could trust him. Elena broke into sobs as she finished her story. She felt a lot lighter by sharing her grief with him.

"Don't worry..everything's gonna be alright."

She actually believed his words as he held her while she cried for hours. Eventually they had developed a friendship, which she cherished whole heartedly and she didn't even realise when she had fallen in love with him.

Damon had a number of girls in his life who came and went. He was not afraid of relationships, but he loved to stay unattached and whenever he felt close to any girl, he would withdraw himself. Only Elena had stayed in his life, she had been there on his ups and he had never left her side whenever she needed him.

She had wanted to know about his inner demons, why serious relationships bothered him so much, why would he run away every time but whenever she brought up this topic, he would either ignore or change the topic. Eventually, she had stopped asking him questions, she believed when it was the right time, he would tell on his own, after all they were best friends.

Ringg! Ring!

Her phone began to rang as she stepped out of her world. It was Caroline,her best friend since high school.

'C'mon, where are you, I heard some juicy news about that gorgeous handsome taking you to the ball.'

Elena couldn't help but smile at her friend's words. Indeed she had a way with words.

"I'm coming to the grill Care, gimme a couple of minutes. I'll pick up Bonnie on my way."

With that she went inside to get changed, she knew Caroline was going to bombard her with questions and she didn't know exactly how to explain them.

"Lets hope for the best!"

**A/N: This is the first DE fanfiction I'm writing. There are going to be more chapters in this story. Let me know how the starting was. And please forgive me if there are any typos. **

**Please, read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2- Heart to Heart

Caroline was sitting inside the grill getting a drink for herself when Elena and Bonnie entered. She was wearing a cherry coloured top paired with jeans. She looked like her cheerful bubbly mood as she waved from her seat and a smile lit up on her lips on seeing her best friends have arrived.

The three of them have been friends for a long time now and eventually they have became inseparable. They knew each others secrets, supported each other's decesion no matter what. And most importantly they didn't fight over childish matters and they always had their promise upheld which was 'Clothes over bros!'

"Make it three."

She ordered the bartender as she signalled them to come over.

"Hey.. what took you guys so much time to come over. But now it doesn't matter that you are here. So, tell me, is it true, tell me..?"

Caroline answered the question for herself as she clearly looked impatient.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile at her friend's curiosity.

"Give her a second Care, we just came in. Just...have some patience."

Caroline's face showed her disappointment and impatience when she heard Bonnie. She sulked like a small kid when they didn't get a chololate. In turn both Bonnie and Elena broke into a fit of laughter. They both hoped beside Caroline, taking their seats as their drinks arrived.

"I seriously can't wait anymore Elena!"

"Okay...okay, I'm telling but promise me this stays with us."

Elena looked at her as she nodded assuringly to continue.

"So, yeah Damon has asked me to be his date to the Masquerade ball but..."

"Oh no... there comes a but!" Caroline stated.

Elena glanced at her giving her a shut up look as she continued.

"Yeah... The only reason Damon wants to go there because Katherine's going to be there at the party and he wants her back!"

Caroline's eyes went wide as if she had heard something she didn't intend to.

"Are you kidding me, seriously! That guy is a total moron, somebody put some sense into him. He can't be serious about going after that two-faced bitch again, can he?"

Elena nodded as sadness washed over her face. She wanted to forget everything, they have been friends for so long but eventually Damon didn't have the same feelings for her. She had felt someone has punched right into her heart the day Damon told her about his plan. She looked up trying to smile but in vain as Caroline squeezed her hands.

"Why don't you tell him.. you should, you know."

Elena stopped thinking as she turned her face towards Caroline. She knew exactly what Caroline was trying to say but she didn't want her best friends to know about her feelings just yet.

"About what Caroline?"

She asked innocently hoping not to get caught but chances were few, she knew that. It was Caroline she was speaking to.

"Oh stop with that innocent face, you hell know what I'm talking about. Even Bonnie agrees with me."

Bonnie smiled softly indicating that she knows the truth.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is." They both spoke in unison.

"You should tell him you love him, he's a nice guy, I've seen you around him, you look like you are the happiest person in the world. And I've seen the same thing on his face." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah...but he doesn't love me, he is still in love with Katherine."

"Don't let anything fool you...you never know what happens." Caroline spoke out like a wise woman.

"I hope so Care...I hope so."

"So...what are you going to wear?" Caroline asked her, her excited look was back on her face.

"Oh God!"

"You didn't!" Caroline exclaimed as she face palmed.

" Yes, i did. I was so busy thinking about him, Katherine and my feelings that I totally forgot about the what I was going to wear."

"Seriously, Elena you can be messed up sometimes. So no questions asked, we have plently of time, we are going shopping right now. And no buts!"

"Yes ma'am!" Elena followed her orders as they paid the bartender and then walked out to their car.

{2 HOURS LATER}

"This looks freaking gorgeous Elena... you look, you look absolutely..."

"Gorgeous!" Caroline's sentence was completed by Bonnie as they both agreed that this was absolutely the right dress for Elena. She indeed looked like a queen.

"I bet Damon will find it pretty hard enough to get his off you."

Elena smiled genuinely at her best friends as they buyed the accessories matching with her dress.

"Buy some extra mouth watering clothes too Elena! You would need it...just for emergency you know!"

"Shut up Caroline!" She nudged playfully at Caroline's shoulder. But taking her words into consideration she buyed a few more clothes on their suggestions. She already had decided which other clothes she was gonna take because nobody knew when the party was going to finish. Eventually everybody would be taking extras. Now she was going to take her new clothes instead.

After another hour or so their shopping was finally completed. Elena paid for her shopping, then she dropped both her friends home. Everyone was exhausted after this long day, specially after the effort that took them to find the perfect dress.

As she stepped inside her house, all of a sudden she felt so empty. With her friends around, she had forgotten about the tension that was building inside of her but now they were all coming back. She decided to keep it a night after all she didn't have any much strength left in her. After talking a hot shower and changing into her pjs, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Elena was at the party on the cruise, everything looked so overwhelming and gorgeous. She could see a lot of people, some were chattering, some dancing, some helping themselves with drinks and so on. But something felt wrong. She realised she was standing all alone when she should have been here with Damon. Her eyes scanned around the crowd looking for him. After a while she could spot him. But as soon as she felt happy and relieved by seeing him, her smile faded within a second.

He was dancing, in somebody else's arms and she didn't even want to look anymore. She knew it was Katherine. Then she saw him kiss her. He looked so happy, they both looked like they belonged with each other.

"No...No Damon!"

She sat up in her bed, sweating from head to toe, she brushed the tears of her cheeks which were now streaming down after her nightmare.

"It was just a dream...calm down Elena."

She mumbled to herself taking in deep breaths but she knew this was the exact thing that was going to happen. Her heart is going to break again and again everytime she's going to see him with her. She decided to tell him about not going by giving him an excuse of being sick or something.

As the ligh flashed on her phone, she saw a voice message from him. She pressed the button as she listened.

"Hey..morning Elena, just a friendly reminder, be ready, I'll be on time to pick you up!"

She sighed as shs put down her phone. There was no way she could say no. She could hear the excitement in his voice and she couldn't let her best friend down.

She started brewing the morning coffee as she packed her small bag. She could feel that it would take a long time for evening to come today. The best possible way to avoid this was by making herself busy as she started her house chores even which were unnecessary. But she couldn't shake the thoughts or feelings out of her mind as she waited for the inevitable.

All her household works were completed as she lay staring at the clock for hours.

"Oh shit!"

Finally it hit her, it was almost time, she needed to hurry and ready herself, Damon would be here within an hour.

**A/N: So, this was basically a heart to heart with best friends. Next chapter contains all the juicy details with a lingering kiss. **

**PLEASE read and REVIEWS are ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	3. Chapter 3- Drunken Souls

~Beep Beep~

She could hear the sound of the car coming to a halt as Damon called out to her.

"Elena...you ready yet?"

"Yeah...just gimme a sec!"

She hurriedly wrapped the coat around her as looked at the mirror for a final time. She looked pretty much good but right now all she wanted was Damon's reaction. She picked up her bag and basically ran downstairs.

Damon was waiting downstairs for her, tapping his feet. He looked up as she saw Elena. His breath nearly came to a stop. She was looking so beautiful, it was for the first time he was seeing her with some make up on. But not in a bad way, it highlighted her features. Her lips were ruby red and her eyelashes were pure black making her look angelic. Even with the coat on she looked gorgeous, he couldn't imagine what lied underneath.

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go."

She smiled as she looked at the handsome man infront of her. Was he already this handsome, or was he becoming more and more these passing days, were the only things she could think about. Damon wore a black suit with a matching black tie and he looked smashing as always without an effort.

"You look beautiful Elena."

"Even with the coat on..?" As soon as she uttered the words, she felt stupid, he had just given her a compliment and she had uttered something perfectly stupid to ruin the moment.

"Umm..sorry, I meant thank you."

They both smiled at each other as Damon led them to his car.

They drove silently all the way, speaking very little. She felt a little light, as if everything was pretty much normal.

After a while his car came to a stop as he hoped down, and opened the car door for her like gentleman. She couldn't help but smile at him. When she looked up, her eyes caught sight if the cruise ship that was their ride and the party. It was basically huge and it was decorated by lights. It looked so beautiful that she felt she could gawk at it for hours.

"C'mon!"

He held out his hands for her as she accepted them and started walking towards the ship. The ship glowed more brightly in the moonlight. As they proceed she could hear the music booming up, lots of noise were coming, as they reached towards the door she could already see people grooving to the music, some were here and there gossiping and chattering away. She felt more and more nervous at they finally entered the big ball room.

"Coat and bag please."

She looked at the girl who smiled politely as she nodded and the girl took her coat off and took the bag which were to be kept in the respective rooms assigned to each couple at the party.

Elena took a deep breath as she looked around. The ball room was huge, it was beautifully decorated in the 80's style and there were champaigns and what not to drink. She called back Damon softly. Damon had been greeting some of his friends and he turned back when he heard her.

At that moment he looked around, he was sure that his heart has skipped a beat, he couldn't believe he was looking at Elena right now. He knew Elena was beautiful but right now, she looked out of this world. He had no words to describe what he was actually feeling. Elena's wore a strapless navy blue gown that hugged her breasts and went all the way down to her legs. The dress fitted her perfectly highlighting her curves and the other features of her body. Her hair was twisted into perfect curls as she stood there smiling at him.

"Wow, you look absolutely amazing!"

He came to her as he whispered in her ears taking her hands into his. Damon had totally forgotten the actual reason for them to be here. Katherine no longer existed, nothing else mattered. He could only see the heavenly figure infront of him.

The music that was playing changed into a slow one indicating the couples to move on to the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" Damon asked her.

"Absolutely." She replied as her cheeks flushed.

His left hand moved to her waist while the other holded her other hand as they danced. They fitted perfectly together. It felt just like the dream she had seen this very morning but instead of Katherine, it was her. She felt quite happy at the though. She had actually started to enjoy the evening in his arms.

Damon couldn't describe the feeling that had evolved within him. He knew he had feelings for her but he had burried it deep inside his heart, felt as if fire has been ignited in his heart again. He wanted to kiss her, touch her. He wanted to make love to her. Hell yes, he wanted her. They were so close yet he couldn't touch her right now.

"What are you thinking about Damon?"

His track of thoughts got distracted as Elena spoke out to him.

"Umm...nothing, really!"

He tried to suppress his feelings as he just realised what he had actually been thinking. Suddenly he felt guilty, Elena didn't like him that way, he had no right to think about anything with her. She was his best friend and it was the best if it stayed that way. He needed to focus on his real plan now, for what he was actually here, he needed to seduce Katherine back by using his unfailingly charm and then do the exact same thing she did to her. He didn't want to leave Elena's arms or her sight but forcing himself he looked at the door.

At that moment Katherine Petrova entered the ball room with her date Elijah Mikaelson. Elena recognised him, Elijah was a classmate of Damon's. She could feel that his gaze shifted from her's to Katherine's. She tried not to feel bad, but she knew she felt hurt.

Katherine was looking her usual sassy self and she had infact found a new victim, that was Elijah. Most of the attention of the people in the room turned towards as she walked in and started dancing with Elijah. Even then Elena could realise her eyes flickered to Damon's and his eyes never left her. She knew she had no right but she did feel betrayed.

To add more reasons to it, Katherine walked over to them as they stopped dancing. He stopped, really? Was all she could think of.

"May I steal your man for a dance Elena?"

"Uhh..yeah sure." She mumbled more to herself.

"Well, I wasn't asking." She shifted her gaze to Damon's as she took him in his arms. Elena nodded slightly as they began dancing. One song turned into three, they were still in each other's arms, dancing. She felt her heart break over and over, she couldn't watch anymore, it was becoming too much for her to handle in a day.

On deciding to leave, she remembered they were on a cruise ship, she couldn't exactly leave this place but heck she could leave from this room and go to their assigned rooms in the ship. She took the key and headed back towards their room. She went straight inside the bathroom as she took her clothes off and stood under the steamy hot shower. She didn't realise she had been crying along with it. After a while, she came out and changed into a top with a jacket and paired it with a black skirt that they had specially buyed for this occasion. She wanted to wear something else now but it was too late. She hadn't packed anything else.

As her mind crowded with various thoughts about them, she sighed as she got up.

"Some cool air would be good."

She walked towards the deck. As she reached there, she observed it was pretty large as well. There were tables and chairs covered in white, and there were drinks too kept aside for later cocktails. After picking up a two bottles of champagne, she looked around and hopefully she saw no one.

As she started drinking, she spotted a life boat that was attached to the ship in case of emergency. Suddenly Elena wanted to get in it. She hoped down the stairs with the two bottles as she finally sat in it, drinking her first bottle straight from it.

Meanwhile, Damon was worried, she couldn't find Elena anywhere. He realised that he had danced more than promised and his plan had actually started working. He knew Elena knew that but he still felt guilty about it, he couldn't shake the feeling aside. As he asked the door keeper, he told her that she had taken her keys and went. Damon first went into the room but he could only see her dress folded in the bed.

"Where did she go?" He asked himself, genuinely worried.

Then he went outside towards the deck, he would turn the whole ship apart if he didn't find him. But before much longer he spotted Elena in the life boat.

"Oh my God, Elena what are you doing down there?"

She looked up with a strange smile on her lips. It was clear that she was heavily drunk by now.

"Wait there, I'm coming down, don't move...at all."

"Yes sir!" She giggled as she replied.

Damon carefully got up in the boat as Elena continued smiling.

"I'm not sharing you... I mean my drink. Get yourself one if you need."

"Oh c'mon Elena what has gotten into you, stop acting like this."

"Me? You stop acting like this." She playfully nudged her shoulder but instead she fell backwards.

"Woah.. slow down there girl."

His brows were crooked in disbelief as he helped her up. But she snatched her hand away making a low disagreeing noise.

"Let's go, c'mon!"

On what condition, compete with me, lets see who finishes their drinks first, then only I'll go.

This time Damon was really agitated, he had never seen her act like this way before, but he was concerned for her as well. If this was the condition, he would do it, for her.

"Okay!" He picked up the bottle galloping all the drink in one go as Elena's watched with her eyes wide open.

"That's cheating, I didn't even start!"

"Oh yeah!" He snatched the other bottle from her as he did the same thing he did with the first one. He felt quite dizzy, why won't he, he had drunk two bottles simultaneously without a stop.

"I win!"

Elena stood with a pouty face as Damon smiled his victorious smile. As he tried to walk, he stumbled and they both fell on the boat with a jerk causing the boat to get de-attached from the ship and fall into the ocean.

"Hey look we are floating."

But right now Damon could only look at her angelic face, as he laid on top of her, her lips inches within his. Elena stopped talking at the same time as their eyes meet. She could see the burning passion in them.

The very next moment Damon's lips were on her's crushing them with a intense desire that was burning her, filling her with swet sensations. She returned the kiss hungrily as she gasped at his sudden touch. They both stopped for a moment as they panted for air. Then within a second his lips were back on her's, this time his tounge was asking for entrance as she gradually accepted. Their both tongues played and teased each other. It was a heartmelting kiss that made them lost within themselves, not realising what destiny was going to bring them next.

**A/N: I'm very much exited about this chapter. But most of all, I want your opinions guys.**

**Splease READ and REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4- The Unexpected

The sun was up, it was shimmering down its blazing rays as Elena and Damon lay asleep on the boat which was now floating in the middle of nowhere. Their arms were tangled with each other as Elena's head rested on Damon's chest.

It was Elena who opened her eyes first. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked up as her lips cornered up in a smile. Damon was holding her tightly while soaring a bit. His breath was falling on her shoulders nad in a way it was comforting. Slowly and gradually she released her hand from his as she gently placed his hands back on the ground.

She sat up brushing her hair through her hands, though she couldn't stop smiling. Something had happened last night that she had never expected to happen in a million years. Damon had kissed her. The though made her blush as she looked back at him. He looked so handsome yet so kind and sweet, right now he was sleeping peacefully. The only thing she remembered was the kiss which crowded every bit of her mind, her response to his sudden move and their burning desire which made her heated in the core whenever she thought about it.

She inhaled deeply as she looked around.

"Wow..we're floating...Wait what!"

Her eyes went wide in horror as she realised their present condition.

"No..no..no..this can't be happening!"

She let out a gasp in disbelief, she couldn't see the cruise ship, she couldn't see a living soul in sight, there was nothing, heck the only thing she could see was water and water everywhere. They were floating in the middle of the ocean. Her mind was not working, only a few moments ago she was so happy, practically she had been floating on cloud nine but her bubble had burst the moment she realised the condition of her surrounding.

"What can't be happening Elena?" Damon asked her as he yawned while rubbing his eyes.

Her mind started spinning more faster, now Damon was awake, what was she going to tell him, not that he won't know about their condition if she didn't utter a single word.

"This.." She pointed towards the outward direction, looking at him as she watched him get up.

Damon casually looked sideways, and then he couldn't believe his eyes as he practically jumped up causing the boat to shake to an extent that Elena though that they were going to be overturned and fall into thd sea. But it didn't happen as she exhaled.

"What the fuck happened, where are we?"

He questioned her without even looking at her. She crooked her brows as her heart clenched, did he even not remember that he had kissed her.

"Shit..now what we do?" He basically asked this question to himself than her.

Elena put her hand one his shoulder assuring him that atleast he was not alone in this mess. "I dunno, but we'll think something out."

"Think something out! All this happened because you and your stupid behavior last night. Everything was going perfectly according to the plan. If you hadn't been drunk then I wouldn't have worried to search for you and save you and nothing of all of these would have happened in the first place!"

"Excuse me? Nobody asked you to be my saviour, I didn't force anything on you!"

Her voice was shaky as she looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he had just blamed this on all of her. So, he did remember everything, every particular details from the night before and he regretted it. Pain shot through her heart and body, it was much more than physical pain any person would feel. She felt shattered, her eyes teared up but she held herself together. Atleast she thought, that he wouldn't have regretted the kiss but now it was clear, he did regret it.

As soon as Damon uttered the words, he regretted it. He knew he had no right to accuse her of anything. It had been his fault. He had left her all alone in the party while he was busy executing his plan. The rest that had happened were pretty unexpected even to him but he didn't regret it, specially the kiss. He had been wanting to do that for so long now and finally it had happened and he had ruined it by uttering his stid words. But now he couldn't explain it to her, the damage has been done. He remained quite as he listened to the hurt in Elena's voice. He had never wanted to hurt her and that was the only reason he locked up his feelings for her.

They sat on the boat facing the oppsite directions for quite some time. Elena needed to calm down, more importantly control her emotions infront of him. After a while, she scanned the boat, then finally her eyes felt on the thing she had been looking for. Oars. She picked them up and started rowing the boat. Damon who has been lost in his own thoughts, turned back to see what ws happening.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you can see what I'm doing." The sarcasm was clear in her voice as she continued. "Like you, I don't want to be stuck up here forever!"

He sighed as he got up. "Here, let me help you."

Elena snatched back the oars that he was trying to take. "I can manage what I'm trying to do, I don't need your help."

"You are not thinking straight Elena, if we both row then probably we can find something or someplace abit faster, don't you think?"

Elena kept quite, she knew that whenever she would talk to him, her anger would come out and she would be responsible for creating a mess, again. Damon shrugged his head as he picked up another pair of oars and started rowing with her. God knows, how many hours had passed, they were still rowing. Her hands ached in pain, she knew she wouldn't be able to continue more than five minutes.

"Look over there Elena!" Damon nudged her as he pointed towards something, excitement was clear in his voice. She looked up as relief splashed over her. It was island, they had actually find an island.

As they pulled the boat to the shore, she noticed that the island had plently of abundance of sand which felt rough like glass paper. The island had no cliffs edges and it almost formed a perfect circle. The water around the island was clear as glass and blue like the sky so the infinite depth of the sea were just blink away. Fishes small as rice grains flickered to and fro from the sandy beaches of the island to the cold gloomy depths of the sea. The lush greenary filled her heart and even in a situation like this she couldn't help but admire the beauty of this place.

Her eyes fell on Damon who was looking and scanning the island as well but like her he was not admiring its beauty. She thought that the only thing in his mind right now would be to get off this island, not like she didn't want that too but he wanted to go away, from her.

"Don't worry Damon, we'll find a way so that you are stuck up with me forever."

Damon turned towards her as he spoke. "Stop this, will you Elena, I don't want to fight with you."

"Yeah..well just split the truth, you just hate talking to me now!" Elena spoke whatever was coming to her mind, she was hurt, angry and God knew what else. Even to her, this attitude felt strange but she couldn't stop it.

"Stop acting like an idiot like yesterday."

"See.. what I'm telling."

"What?"

"You regret saving me."

Damon stood there, not a word in his mouth, he knew Elena was hurt and angry at him but right now she made no sense. He felt hurt, atleast Elena knew him better than anybody else and if she behaved like this, he didn't know what was going to happen next between them. He didn't want to lose his best friend, the one who had been through all his ups and downs. She understood him and he got her. But right now, the situation felt very wrong.

As he looked sideways trying to avoid her glance, what he saw next made her breath hitch.

"Oh God. No..no..no!"

In the middle of their fight, both of them didn't notice that the boat, their only hope had floated away. It was far away no, there was no way of getting it back now. There was no hope now, unless somebody in the cruise reported them as missing, but even then will they be able to find them, here, on this alien island? Shrugging his head he began to walk away. Now nobody knew what was going to happen with them, would they be able to see another day or not.

"Where are you going?" Elena's voice had softened a little.

"We don't want to starve to death now, would we? I'll come back soon."

With that Elena realised how much hungry and thirsty she was, with all these going around her mind she had forgot about food. But now with thd mention of it, she felt even more hungry. She found a place as she sat there to wait for him to come back.

"Damon?" A gush of wind blew as she jerked up, she didn't realise that she had fallen asleep while waiting for him. The sun was beginning to set, the sky was a shade of pink now. Damon was still nowhere in sight. It was merely afternoon when he had left, but then why was it taking him so long to come back.

Fear gripped her mind at the sudden thought that rushed her mind. Was Damon alright, was he even alive. Her heart clenched at this thought as she got up.

"Please God, don't let anything happen to him."

She began to walk in the forest. Inside was quite dark, she could see things now but within an hour it would be difficult to find the way out. Suddenly he noticed Damon's jacket lying on the forest floor, there was some blood on it. She was terrified at the sight as her fear took over her mind and soul. She couldn't describe how much amount of horror she felt that moment. She could only wish that her life was ripped apart from her.

"Damon! Damon!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Streams of tears blurred her vision as she started running towards the depth of the forest.

**A/N: Thank you for the previous reviews guys. But there is one person in particular who has been reviewing every chapter. Her last comment was 'Yay they kissed' and I was like 'Yay you reviewed!" A special thanks to you buddy. **

**And sorry for the late update, I have an important exam pretty soon. So please bear with me. But I promise, I'll try and finish this story within this month. Gosh, I have so many storylines in my mind now, but its all getting delayed because of my stupid exams.**

**Enough with my rant, please READ and REVIEW ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Burning Desire

**Chapter-5:****Burning** **Desire**

Elena kept running into the depth of the forest, she had to stop for a moment to wipe her eyes as the tears now streaming down her face blurred her vision, her heart was lurking with negative thoughts.

"My fault...its all my fault!"

She mumbled to herself in a shaky voice as she frantically looked for Damon, her best friend. She couldn't loose him, he was one hell of an important person in her life and more than anything she loved him more than anything.

"Damon... where are you?"

She spoke out in between sobs. It was already starting to get dark, and there was no way she could make it out. But she didn't really care about that, all she wanted was Damon at the moment and nothing else.

"Elena..?"

A faint voice came from behind a tree. She nearly thought that the voice was in her head, but then she heard him call out to her again. Her heart was thumping in her chest as he rushed towards him enveloping him in a tight hug that Damon had to hold her to keep from falling in the ground. Had she actually found him or was she being delusional?

"Woah... what happened, why are you crying?" He asked genuinely worried the, his brows were furrowed as he looked down at her confused.

His voice comforted her, she was not dreaming, she had actually found him and he was safe, in her arms.

"I. Saw. Blood. In. Your. Coat. There."

She paused before each words as she found it difficult to speak when she was crying uncontrollably.

"I thought something happened to you." She finally spoke out trying to steady herself and her shaky voice.

"Hey.. I'm okay, see." He motioned at himself. "Nothing can happen to me."

She loosened her grip as she looked up at his oceany blue eyes. "Then what took you so long..?"

"I..uhh, I was collecting some twigs and broken branches so that we can build some fire, you know." He took a deep breath as he took his time to explain. " And while doing so, I cut my hand, I cleaned the cut with the coat so I removed it and left it there."

Elena was still holding him as his eyes softened and it showed that he felt guilty. "I am sorry Elena, I didn't mean to scare you like this."

"I don't want to loose you Damon." She hugged him tightly again and this time he hugged her back.

"Neither do I Elena... believe me."

After what seemed like a very long time, Elena broke the embrace as she looked at him. They were inches apart from each other as their breaths grew heavy. The forest was quite dark now but she could still see him.

"How do we get out of here Damon?"

"Elena..." His voice was rough, low.. "I will get you out. I promise you that. On my life." She understood that he wasn't just referring to the forest, but the island itself. She swallowed unable to speak. The passion, ferocity in his grip, the brilliance in his eyes, wrapped around her, flowed through her, sparked a hot deep thrill in her belly.

Involuntarily she cupped one side of his face gently with her hand, stroking it against his facs softly, as she tiptoed and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Shock and hear rippled through her. His lips moved over hers, hard, hungry and possessive. Hear speared through her, and her mind went completely blank. Her lips opened under his and she leaned into him, her breasts pushing up against his chest, heat spilling through her thighs, making her yearn to open fully.

The kiss didn't last for very long as Elena quickly broke the connection realising what she had been doing. "I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't..." Their breathings were ragged as Elena's cheeks blushed red hot as she stammered to find a suitable word to complete the sentence. She was absolutely sure that Damon could see her blush, even hear her heartbeat which was now beating like crazy and for a moment she thought that it would jump out right in her hand.

Damon was still quite, confused about his actions, He knew Elena had kissed him in an impulse but he had kissed her back. What would she be thinking about him now? He still stood without any words.

"We should get out of here now before its too late but how do we do that?" Elena broke the silence between them. She understood him as they started walking towards the outward direction in silence. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Last night she had an excuse, she was drunk but now... she has kissed him in her full consciousness. Her mind had stopped working after the kiss and she could come up with nothing at all.

After a long time, they eventually made their way back to the island. The wind was blowing strongly initiating that there might be a storm coming. The wind was chilly too as she shivered. Damon saw her as he started to walk faster.

"C'mon lets built the fire."

They sat down on the sand rubbing their hands, warming it against the burning fire. Both of them spoke a little as the thoughts in their mind crowded them.

Damon knew that somehow they had to pass this awakward situation. They were best friends after all and things happen. Suddenly his mind lit up with an idea as a crooked smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"Hey, Elena...lets dance."

For a moment, she thought she was hearing wrong but then she realised he was serious.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not. I don't see any harm in it."

"But there's no music here.." Her words trailed off as Damon didn't waste a second to answer her.

"We are in the arms of nature Elena, if you try you can hear the sweet music flowing in the air." He made a motion with his fingers as Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a kill joy."

"Fine."

They both stood up as Damon put his hands on her waist. It send a jolt of electricity through her body. Slowly she wrapped her hands around him as they started slowly moving to the unsung music. As every second passed they inched closer to each other. Damon tried to resist what her simple touch was making him feel through his whole body. He slowly looked into her eyes as he bent forward to kiss her. But then and then it started raining with a loud thunder raging the sky.

"Oh shit!"

They both ran upto the rocks, climbing them as fast as possible.

"Look over there Damon." As he looked towards where he was pointing, it looked like a broken tent like something indicating that someone stayed here before them too. They ran up to the shelter. The tent was old and ragged, torn in some parts but it was still holding on.

Elena threw her top over which was now drenched in watee, Damon was unbuttoned his shirt when he saw her top on the floor. He turned around to see Elena in her lacy red bra while she was hugging herself to stop shivering. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful body as he walked towards her.

"Come here."

Elena reluctantly obeyed as she walked into his open arms. He rubbed her hands gently trying to make her feel warm. It was starting to get too much impossible for Damon to resist now. He wanted to feel her, taste her, he had wished that for a very long time now.

Giving up to his temptations he placed a soft kiss on her shoulders trailing kisses upto her neck. Elena shivered at the touch as she turned around. She could see his eyes had darkened with lust. Elena's fingers intertwined between his raven black hair as she pulled him towards him as they kissed hungrily.

We shouldn't be doing it, we shouldn't be doing it, the words rang in her mind. But she couldn't stop either. It felt like her mind and body were not listening to her anymore, they were just responding to her arousing senses.

Damon unclasped her bra with one hand allowing it to drop as he paused to look at her. Her nipples were dusky rose in colour. A small bead of water escaped a wet strand of her hair, rolled down the swell of her breast and dangled from the end of her nipple. Blood drained from his head as his groin began to pulse with heat. He closed his eyes for a second trying to remember where he was, who she was but his mind was blank.

He moved towards her breasts, towards the drop of water and he sucked in it softly, the inside seam of his lips teasing her nipple. It hardened instantly under his mouth and she moaned softly drawing his head more firmly to her breast. Elena's head fell back head in ecstasy as Damon gently laid her down. He unbuttoned her jeans as he tored them apart from her body, then he did the same with his before joining to met his lips with hers again.

"Damon." She breathed. "I need you. Now."

He pulled away her lacy matching panties and his hands went straight away to the wet heat between her legs.

"I can't believe how wet you are." He mummered against his lips.

Elena responded by opening her legs wider, inviting him further in. One, then two finger slid inside her, making her cry out in pleasure. His mouth traveled down her neck, along her collarbone and down to suckle at her breasts while his fingers slicked over her clit and pumped in and out. Her hips came up of the ground as she hurtled closer and closer to her orgasm.

After a while Damon stopped as she moaned to protest. But she was quickly stopped as Damon planted a searing kiss on her mouth. Their tongue danced playfully against one another as they explored their mouth passionately. Elena felt she was underneath Damon's. He was between her legs, her eyes locked within hers. He wanted to inch inside her slowly, to savour and draw out the moment but then she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him to complete her, his control slipped away completely. They both moaned in approval as he slid inside her. She was so hot, wet and tight and they fitted perfectly together.

She forgot about time and place as she reached the desired inevitable conclusion. It was heart stopping, body slammering orgasm that she trembled uncontrollably as she road it out. She was shaking slightly and breathing heavily as Damon kissed her again.

Who could have thought that their day would take a turn like this. She could pretend that for one night he had loved her back, that his heart belonged to one and only her. She didn't want to think anything more, she felt tired as her body gave away. Right now, she was happy in the arms of the man she loved.

**A/N: Thank you for the previous reviews. **

**This is the first lemon that I wrote, like ever. Its way past midnight and I am still writing. So, how was it? Did I reach upto your expectations guys? **

**Let me know soon through REVIEWS! **


	6. Chapter 6- Vulnerable

**A/N: SHORRY for the late update. My exams are coming soon and I'm barely getting any time to write. Plus as my computer broke down a long time ago, I only have my tab around with me, so you can guess how hard it is to type all these in a tab. So, I hope you all understand and enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter****6: Vulnerable**

The rain had finally stopped as the sunlight pierce66d through the rugged tent where two bodies lay entangled with each other.

It was first Elena who woke up. She slowly loosened their grip on their hands and she lifted her head from his chest as she tried to sit up. Her hair was shrivelled and she realised that she was not wearing a single piece of clothing. All the memories of the night flooded back to her, their intense love making, the passionate yet lingering kisses. She touched her lips which were still sore from the actions of yesterday night.

She had never ever imagined that this was going to happen, they were all alone in an island somewhere God knows and they ended up having sex. Elena knew that she had been fully conscious about what was happening and she had given in to the tempations which she had wanted to feel for a long time now. But guilty crept into her heart now. As much as Elena wanted to believe last night had meant something, she knew it wouldn't be the same for Damon. He was in love with Katherine after all. The night of their togetherness had all happened just so quickly and nobody had been able to resist the temptations of the seductively passionate night.

She dazed at the man sleeping beside him. He looked so angelic while sleeping soundly. She didn't want to disturb him and plus she didn't know how he was going to react when he woke up. She was too afraid to find out as she got up and started to get dressed. When she was pulling on her jacket Damon finally woke up.

"Elena?"

She jumped up as she heard his voice. Her heart started beating faster as he waited for her response. . What was he going to do? Was he going to accept it all or...? Her thoughts trailed off as he finally sat and started putting on his clothes.

"Hey Damon." Elena was finally able to find her voice back as she responded softly.

"Did we just...?"

Elena knew where his words were leading to as she quickly completed the sentence by answering. "Yeah...I guess we did."

"Shit!"

Her heart sank the moment the words left Damon's mouth.

Damon on the other hand, was still confused by his actions. He didn't mean last night to turn out like this. They were just looking for shelter, and they were both wet and she looked gorgeous enough to be devored and worshipped. Ok! Where were his thoughts leading to, he should be thinking about how to clean this mess up instead he found himself fascinated as he enjoyed the thoughts of what they did yesterday night. He shrugged his head, finally some sense coming back to him. Right now, he should be thinking about how to get off this damn island instead of screwing his own best friend. Hadn't everything started with their conversation if leaving the island...

He knew his thoughts were going back in reverse again as she finally stood up trying to frame up the exact words to begin his sentence with.

"I'm sorry...for everything last night." He mumbled softly, not looking into her eyes directly.

Her felt her eyes watering up as she quickly turned her back to his. Sorry was the last thing she wanted to hear. It meant he regretted his every actions last night. Even the slightest hope she was holding into sank into oblivion. Last night had meant nothing to him at all, nothing. The thought broke her heart, she knew if she stood here for a moment longer she wouldn't be able to control her tears infront of him and she didn't want to look vulnerable now.

Without turning back or saying anything she walked out of the tent, increasing her pace in every step until she was nearly jogging.

"Elena wait!" Damon called out to her from behind. "Elena.."

She didn't bother to look back, right now she needed some time alone to think properly. She jogged into the forest as tears started dripping from her eyes flowing through her cheeks. She wiped them off and continued into the forest but the tears, she couldn't stop them from coming out how much she wanted them to.

Finally she came to a pit stop, as she tried to catch her breath. She realised she was a mess as she was coughing, crying and desperately trying to breath. After a few minutes, she felt her breath come back to normal. The forest was unusually quite except the screeching of some birds. Her eyes went to a shrub which had small fruits which looked like berries but the size were small than that. They were purple in colour. Elena bent down and plucked up a few from the shrub. Absent-mindedly just as she was about to put them in her mouth, Damon came from somewhere throwing all the berries from her hand which scattered in the ground.

"Are you mad or what Elena! Those could have been poisonous enough to kill you. Don't you know that?!" He was literally shouting as he shook her holding her shoulders with his hands.

"Why do you care." Elena simply answered in a rough voice.

"Why do I care! Why do I care! You are my best friend Elena, I don't know if I would be able to live if anything happened to you."

"I don't think so."

"What! Why are you talking like this.. what happened?"

"Really Damon, you are asking me what happened?"

Damon stood still for a moment, she had never seen Elena talking like this to him, rather anybody. Her voice betrayed her, he understood how much she was hurt from their conversation from the morning. But..but what else he could do. He had tried not to hurt her and ended doing exactly the same thing.

"I'm sorry Elena that I hurt you but please give me a chance to make it up to you...I can't loose you."

"I don't know Damon..." Her words trailed off as she started walking back towards the beach and Damon followed behind.

"But please Elena, you are my best friend... I don't want to ruin this friendship."

"It already is."

"I know we slept together but this doesn't have to change anything and we can sort this out like mature adults."

"Don't you understand Damon? Everything has already changed between us, it is never going to be the same after yesterday night. I...I can't go back to what we were. Sorry Damon but I just can't."

"No.." He caught her hand stopping her. "There must be something...this can't be over, I'm not letting you to. I'm ready to be in a relationship with you if we can work it out but I can't afford to loose you."

"Do you know what you are talking about!" Elena voice automatically raised in anger. "You're being irrelevant, this is not a fucking solution. You're saying this now Damon but as soon as we'll be back home you'll forget about this and go back to your beloved Katherine."

"Katherine...where did she come from! I don't love her Elena. I just want to take revenge on her by doing exactly what she did to me."

Elena's eyes widened as she looked at him. "What!"

"Yes it is true Elena, I love playing games and you know that."

"How will I know that this isn't one of your games?"

"Believe me it isn't."

"You always run away Damon when you get start getting attached to anybody. You always do... I can't let you break my heart again." As soon as she uttered those words, she realised she had spoken much more than necessary. But Damon just looked at her once, quickly lowering hus gaze as he kept and they continued walking.

They had reached the beach as they both quitely walked down and Elena settled down on the sand, her hands were wrapped around her legs which hugged her body while Damon collected some broken twigs to light up the fire.

When everything was set, he too settled down beside her. The fire brought warmth to the atmosphere as they finally felt a little comfortable since morning. The sun was setting up by now and the coukd hear the splashes of the water which broke down on the shore.

How did this conversation even reach here? Elena thought to himself, Damon was not a relationship material. He had only one rule when it came to live and relationships, he didn't like to get attached emotionally. She knew from his words that how much he valued this friendship but it wouldn't go anywhere...he would be against his will to be in a relationship with her just to make this better between them like before.

Damon slowly laid down in the sand as he gazed up in the starry night sky. It was beautiful, heavenly but not as beautiful as Elena. When he had said those words, he had meant them genuinely, from his heart. He knew he didn't do relationships well but with Elena, he was ready to take a chance. It was worth the risk. But it was going to take some time to convince her but he was going to do it no matter what.

After a while he finally spoke out. "My mom...she walked out on us after she found out about my dad's affair with one of his colleagues. Nobody even thought about me for once. As much as I tried to never be like Dad, I grew up exactly being him. I know that I'm going to do to the same thing and..."

"You don't know that.." Elena's voice had softened as shs reassuringly sqeezed his hand while she laid down beside him.

"That's why I always run away from relationships Elena, because I know how its gonna turn out. It took me a long time to be okay after that incident but with you I'm willing to take the risk. You're worth the fight Elena."

On hearing his words, she felt a number of mixed emotions running in through heart. As much as she wanted his words to be true but somewhere...somewhere in her heart she was still not sure about it. Damon loved her but he didn't love her like that.. the kind of love she wanted it to be.

No matter what was going to happen after this, Elena felt really glad that he had actually confessed his deepest secret infront of her. He has poured his heart out. Today she had seen the vulnerable side of him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Twists and turns coming up.. ;)**

**So, PLEEEEEEEASE READ and REVIEW! **


End file.
